Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) The Protocol Review and Monitoring System at the Arizona Cancer Center facilitates the our Scientific Review Committee (SRC), which is staffed with appropriate faculty and scientific representation in all disciplines, to include but not be limited to medical hematology/oncology, surgical oncology, gynecologic oncology, radiafion oncology, pediatric hematology/oncology. Other medical subspecialties, cancer chemoprevention, and, translationals studies with clinical and basic science collaborators are also covered. The primary responsibilities of the AZCC SRC include the following: Review of all new hypothesis-generated interventional protocols of diagnostic or therapeutic nature as well as longitudinal population-based studies involving patients, patient samples, or patient records conducted by AZCC members to ensure the highest scientific quality of clinical research in advance of IRB submission. Review ongoing progress of protocols conducted by AZCC members to maximize scientific validity, assure timely and effective performance. - Evaluate the merit of eligible protocols for utilization of AZCC shared resources/services based upon objective scientific review. Promote unified standards for protocol implementation and translational research among AZCC investigators of various disciplines involved in cancer treatment and care. Regardless of the protocol type, no clinical research study eligible for SRC review can be submitted to the institutional IRB until SRC approval is granted. SRC actions and approval will accompany IRB submissions. In exceptional circumstances, concurrent IRB review may be allowed with written permission from the SRC Chairman.